


Learning New Moves

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Durmstrang students visit Hogwarts again. Victor Krum and Harry get together to try out new *ahem* Quidditch moves.





	Learning New Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry sat in the common room going over the flying positions for the next Quidditch match with Ravenclaw.

The markings he'd made on the paper were moving of their own accord. Harry watched, then moved them around again once the play had run its course.

They'd heard a couple of days ago that Durmstrang students would be visiting again. Despite Ron's best efforts he was still giggling like a school girl whenever anyone mentioned it. Harry smirked at the thought and prodded the parchment in front of him making the play reset itself.

He'd also noticed that Ron's miniature of Krum had now changed to show the Bulgarian seeker undressing. Even though Harry wasn't supposed to know, he'd found the miniature one day and seen the "modifications" Ron had made. Krum was impressively built in Ron's miniature but would only undress as far as white boxers before the miniature reset and he undressed all over again.

Harry had to admit that Ron had done a good job. Krum was damn sexy.

"Harry?" a voice prodded at his daydream. The voice was low and heavily accented.

Harry looked up from the parchment to see Viktor Krum standing before him. He was admittedly startled.

"I'm sorry if I came upon you unawares," Krum said. Harry recovered quickly and stood to shake Viktor's hand. Krum returned the handshake warm and firm.

"Uh, no problem, uh, but how did you get in here?" Harry asked. "Sorry to be rude and all but the dormitories are password protected." Viktor nodded.

"Of course, Herm-niney," Viktor faltered, still having problems pronouncing Hermione's name. "She provided me with entrance to your passage."

"Hermione's up in the girls rooms, boys can't go up there, it's been tried, specifically by Fred and George." Harry laughed at the memory of seeing Fred and George being turned into Fredrica and Georgia for the weekend. The peculiarities of the spell meant they could not enter either dormitory. Never ones to pass up an opportunity, it also meant that both would offer most of the males of Gryffindor the chance to touch their breasts, at a price.

"I am to wait here in the common room for her," Krum said, somewhat oblivious to Harry's joke about Fred and George. "You must enjoy Quidditch very much," Krum continued, motioning to Harry who looked down to see his very hard cock, pressing against the fabric of his pants.

"Uh, yeah," Harry blushed and Viktor stepped closer.

"You must let me see," he continued and almost pressed against Harry. Harry swallowed deeply, suddenly aware of how hot it had become in the common room.

"This is yours?" Viktor asked and Harry's brow creased in confusion before he looked down at the parchment on the table and sighed deeply.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said, willing his heart to stop pounding like a kettle drum. "I'm the Gryffindor captain, just laying out the strategy for the next match."

"It is most impressive," Krum smiled, looking at Harry who almost went weak at the knees. Krum was all brute force, power and sex on legs, but when he smiled, you just multiplied the sex factor by a hundred. Harry's cock flexed and he sat immediately. 

This only made matters worse as now he was staring directly at Viktor's crotch.

"I must show you something," Krum said, his hands going to his pants. "And you must tell no-one what I am to show you.

Harry looked around hurriedly to see the common room still thankfully empty. He looked back to see the Bulgarian's pants open and his hand inside his underwear. Harry swallowed deeply at the sight of the regulation white boxers right before his eyes.

"You will tell me what you think?" he said handing Harry a piece of parchment. Harry took the parchment numbly and watched as Krum adjusted himself and redressed. "Harry?" he asked. Harry shook his head and opened the parchment, immediately the smell of Viktor's crotch assaulted his senses, then Harry focused and saw the drawing or, more to the point, a play diagram.

"Uhh," Harry looked at the parchment again. "Wow." Viktor smiled again and Harry smiled with him.

"I want to show you this move, to, see it in action?" Viktor said. Harry looked at Viktor then handed the parchment then back to him.

"I don't know; it's a pretty intense move," Harry replied.

"I have every confidence that you can, pull it off?" Viktor said, uncertain of his words. Harry folded the parchment up and handed it back to Viktor.

"I'm willing to try," Harry started to say, as Viktor undid his pants once more. "To... uhh... pull it off."

\------

It was early when Harry trudged down to the Quidditch pitch. A low mist covered the grounds, even the air was misty but crisp. Harry blew on his hands as he made his way to the changing sheds.

Krum had requested the early start so no one else would be on the pitch and see them. Harry liked the idea of training with Krum. Not only was he a world-class seeker but the previous evening and getting a glimpse of an undressing Viktor, in the flesh, so to speak made this meeting unmissable.

He could hear grunting as he entered the changing room. Entering the room fully, he saw Viktor hanging from one of the ceiling beams by his hands, lifting his body up so his head brushed the ceiling.

Harry watched in awe as Viktor did his chin-ups. It wasn't the unusual training methods that held him captivated but the fact that Viktor was shirtless and in shorts that might as well have been painted on.

Viktor dropped to the floor and looked up to see Harry. He was glistening from his exertions, his muscular arms almost flexing of their own accord as Viktor breathed deeply.

"Good morning," Viktor said, his chest heaving as he reached for a towel and wiped the sweat from his body.

"Uh... hi," Harry said, blushing and holding his broomstick somewhat in front of his obvious hard-on. If Viktor noticed he wasn't showing it.

"You are ready to mount your stick, go faster and harder than before?" Viktor asked.

"I..." Harry started to say but was stopped as Viktor stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's chest. Harry swallowed deeply willing his heart to stop beating a mile a second.

"Your heart beats fast and strong. You feel the blood burn inside you. You desire." Viktor almost whispered before taking Harry's hand and placing it on his own broad, bare chest.

"I desire too," Viktor whispered. Harry felt the Bulgarian's heart beating through his muscular chest. Harry was almost breaking into a sweat by trying not to move his fingers over the smooth, warm skin.

"Desire, to be up there," Viktor said, looking up to the ceiling of the changing rooms; but really his sights were much higher. 

Harry blew out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"Fly with me, Harry."

\------

Both Seekers kicked off from the Quidditch pitch and into the clear morning sky.

Harry always felt most free when he was flying. He looked over to see Viktor at his side, his grin as wide as Harry's. Harry dived down and to the right, heading for the empty stands. The move had not surprised Viktor who was at his side all the way even as Harry pulled up sharply into a vertical climb which had his shoes brushing against the fabric on one of the towers.

Viktor was with him all the way.

Harry grinned and pulled into a complete 360 degree turn up and over Viktor, sliding up behind him and butting his arse. 

Viktor looked around shocked at first but then grinned. He peeled away into a spiral which almost left Harry dizzy. When he shook his head to clear it Viktor was gone. Harry looked all around but couldn't see him, until Viktor appeared in front of him, upside down, legs wrapped firmly around his broom. Both grinned and performed more moves before Viktor motioned for Harry to land.

"You are a very good flyer," Viktor praised Harry who flushed crimson. "If you played for England as their seeker, I might finally have some competition."

"I didn't see you winning against Ireland in the last World Cup," Harry retorted playfully. Viktor ambled up to Harry and patted him on the shoulder.

"But I caught the Snitch," Viktor replied with a wry grin. "Come, let us try this movement of mine now we are warmed up."

\------

Harry and Viktor wearily walked back into the changing rooms.

"I was mistaken before, you are too good for England, you should fly for Bulgaria," Viktor said, placing his broom down. 

Harry grinned broadly.

"I'm not sure what my plans are after school," Harry said, placing his own broom down. "There are some things that will need taking care of," Harry turned and saw Viktor nod slowly.

"A vendetta, a blood oath, to those you lost," Viktor said. Harry nodded. "So many, lost. You will have my help in any path you choose," Viktor said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, gripping it firmly but as a sign of solidarity and not malice.

"Thanks," was all Harry could muster for this man, this amazing man who had so many facets to him other than the obvious, brilliant Quidditch talents.

"But before that," Viktor said removing his shirt in one fluid motion. "Come, we must clean, or we will stink up the castle."

Harry blushed again at the sight of a half-naked Viktor. Sure, he'd seen other boys naked, after Quidditch especially, but Viktor was no boy. He flexed his arms again, stretching out. Then came the pants.

Harry tried to look everywhere but where he desperately wanted to look. Quick glances gave him a good indication of cock length and low-hanging balls.

"You will join me?" Viktor asked as he walked by Harry to the showers. Harry turned to watch Viktor walk to the shower block. A tight and firm arse was his reward. The Bulgarian was obviously not shy.

"Oh gods, what do I do?" Harry whispered to himself. He looked around frantically as if to see some sign. "Maybe he's not like that, maybe Bulgarians are just not shy about being naked," Harry babbled to himself. He looked around again and sighed dramatically.

"Shit."

\------

Harry peeped into the shower block. It was a completely open, tiled room with shower heads at regular intervals. Harry was naked but for a towel around his waist. He wasn't a slouch in his own body, but he was lean to Viktor's more muscular bulk. 

He saw Viktor leaning into the gust of water from the shower head. Water cascading down his muscular frame. He looked around to see Harry at the doorway. Water dripping from his face. Harry swallowed. Viktor beckoned him in.

Harry took the shower two down from Viktor. He hung his towel and glasses to the side and made sure to face away from Viktor as the shower came to life and sprayed. Harry stood so the water hit the top of his head, flattening his unruly mop of black hair. The water was thankfully warm to hot and eased away so of the tension in his muscles from training with Viktor. His arms and legs ached most from gripping his broom.

He knew something else he'd like to grip but he tried to will those thoughts away.

It wasn't happening though. Viktor was mere feet away, as wet and naked as he was. That was another thought which wasn't helping his attempt to stop a growing erection.

He heard Viktor's shower stop and the wet slap of his feet on the tiled floor get closer to his shower.

"Harry," Viktor voice sounded close to Harry's ear.

"Yeah," Harry said, half turning his head, trying to sound casual.

"I must thank you, for your helping me," Viktor said.

"No thanks needed," Harry said hurriedly, his head half turning again. "Happy to be of help."

"Please," Viktor all but whispered into Harry's ear and Harry felt Viktor's body press against his back. Viktor's own hardness pressed against Harry's arse as a hand slid around to the front of Harry's body. Viktor's hand caressed Harry's breastbone before slowly ghosting down Harry's body, teasing flesh, making Harry shiver excitedly. Viktor's hand found Harry's hard dick, slowly stroking it. Harry's head lolled back and Viktor took the opportunity to kiss and nip at Harry's neck.

Water coursed over both men. Viktor's lips were at Harry's neck, his hand on Harry's cock and his own cock sliding against Harry's arse crack. Harry was already close at the beginning of the day seeing Viktor working out; his balls ached from the build up of come.

Viktor's hand slid up and down Harry's cock faster. Harry gasped as Viktor nipped against his neck, then lost it completely as he shot his load up onto his stomach only to have it washed away by the stream of water. Viktor still stroked Harry until the younger man placed a hand on his to stop.

"Thank you," Viktor whispered and turned to go but Harry still held his hand.

"Only polite to, uh, return the favor, for showing me those new moves," Harry said, pulling Viktor around to face him, the Bulgarian willing to be led.

In late night conversation in the Gryffindor dormitory Ron had learned that apparently, Viktor liked his sex rough. Ron didn't actually say where he got this information only that he'd "heard." Harry decided to take his chances.

He pushed Viktor against the tiled wall and claimed a kiss, hands roughly kneading Viktor's body which only seemed to turn him on more.

_Score one for Ron._ Harry thought. _But I'm going to win the game._

Harry's lips next found a nipple on Viktor's broad chest. Harry opened his mouth, tongue flicking at the nipple as his teeth scraped along Viktor's skin until those teeth claimed that nipple.

Viktor growled and Harry felt the vibrations in rumble through his chest. The other nipple got treated the same way but with the added impact of Harry's hand stroking Viktor's cock hard, his hand twisting at the sensitive head.

Harry made his way down Viktor's body, nipping at hard abdominal muscles, hands reaching around to grab at a tight arse. 

Viktor arched his hips to give Harry better access to his arse but also pushed his cock into Harry's face. Harry looked up at Viktor through the water of the shower, Viktor looked down and saw Harry grin, showing his teeth. Viktor swallowed as Harry bit down hard, but not too hard, on the head of Viktor's cock.

The Bulgarian went weak at the knees and swore, at least Harry was pretty sure he'd sworn; it was in Bulgarian. Harry didn't really care what he said—the effect was pretty much the same. Harry took more of Viktor's cock into his mouth, licking and sucking before drawing back, dragging his teeth along Viktor's length.

Viktor shuddered again as his cock flexed in Harry's mouth. More Bulgarian which Viktor then translated breathlessly.

"More, Harry," he growled. "Oh gods, please, more."

Harry took all of Viktor down, his head bobbing up and down. His hands moved from Viktor's arse, reaching up and lightly scratching down his body. Viktor gasped as Harry's fingers made light red lines down his body. One of Harry's hands joined his lips on Viktor's cock while the other worked its way into Viktor's arse.

Viktor grunted as Harry's hand became a blur on his pole while the other found his hole, teasing it.

Unable to cope any longer Viktor tensed and shot his load onto Harry's chest while Harry used the come to slick Viktor's cock before the water washed it away. Viktor shuddered through the orgasm, his hands in Harry's moist hair before releasing and lifting Harry up to his own lips, kissing Harry deeply.

"It would seem," Viktor said breathlessly. "That we both have moves to show each other."

"We can learn a lot from each other," Harry said and kissed Viktor again before leading him out of the showers.


End file.
